Sudden Feelings
by MultiFandomFanGirl101
Summary: <html><head></head>Music. Always inspired by music. This time, Westlife's- Us Against The World. Fluff, as always. MWAH! #SwanQueen</html>


They have been friends. Emma and Regina, they've been friends before the whole Marian issue happened.

Regina understood the blonde's actions and she respected Robin's decision to keep his family together, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt.

Regina weren't exactly mad at Emma, she felt betrayed in that moment, but not long after the incident, she'd already forgiven the blonde.

She didn't tell Emma that though. She found slight amusement in the blonde's tactics to try and get Regina to forgive her.

She recently discovered that she had a coffee waiting for her every morning when she got to her office. Lunch seemed to show up everyday as well.

She even found a teddy bear on her bed when she got home one night.

"Henry?" She asked as she opened his bedroom door.

Henry was reading a comic, but he lowered it and looked at his mom.

"I found this on my bed." Regina said, holding up the teddy bear.

Henry smiled at his mom, "Yeah, I put it there."

"Why?"

"Emma asked me to. She said she had one when she was younger and that it gave good cuddles."

Regina raised an eyebrow at the information.

"I know." Henry said. "She's trying, mom. She's really sorry."

"I know, sweetheart."

"You do? Why don't you forgive her then?"

"Hmm, I'm afraid I've grown accustomed to the perks of your mother's apologies." She said with a slight smirk.

Henry grinned, knowing his mom had already forgiven his other mom.

"I wonder if I can get something out of it." He said mischievously.

"Too late. I'm letting your mom out of her misery tomorrow morning when she comes to apologise... again."

Henry booed and laughed.

"So you'll be friends again, right?"

"We'll see. Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Night, mom."

...

Regina got into her bed and looked at the teddy bear on the dresser. She wrinkled her nose and reached for it. She studied the thing and felt how soft it was. Making her mind up, she hugged the thing close to her heart and let out a little laugh before sighing in content at how comforting it felt. Soon she fell asleep.

...

The next morning Regina was just finishing Henry's breakfast when there was a knock on her door.

She smiled, knowing it was Emma.

Just as she turned the knob, she wiped the smile off her face.

"Miss, Swan" She said, sounding bored.

Emma's hands were tucked into the back pockets of her jeans.

"Hi. Regina..."

"You're sorry."

"I am. I really am."

"Aren't you tired, Emma? "

Emma was too shocked at the brunette's use of her name that she didn't answer.

"You come here everyday to tell me the same thing." She said, leaning against her door frame.

"I mean it. And I'll keep apologising every single day if that's what it takes to get you to believe me." She said, sincerely.

Regina chuckled and stood aside.

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Please, join us for breakfast."

The grin on Emma's face was infectious. Regina found herself smiling as well as the blonde walked past her.

...

"We should go to the karaoke tonight." Emma said out of the blue.

It has been two weeks since Regina had forgiven the blonde and things were almost back to normal. Except for the fact where Emma realised she might have fallen in love with the brunette while begging for her forgiveness. Also, except for the fact where Regina had realised she wanted to sometimes kiss the blonde just to shut her up when they get into their little disagreements or when the blonde irritated her.

Emma was lying with her head on Regina 's lap while the brunette was reading.

"No."

She looked up, "Come on, it will be fun." She said with a pout.

Yeah things were almost back to normal, except for the fact that Regina wanted to kiss those pouting lips. Except for the fact that Emma was thinking how incredibly sexy Regina looked with her reading glasses.

"I won't sing."

"Yes!" Emma said and got up, knowing she'll get the brunette to sing anyway.

...

The pair were currently judging Mary Margaret and David who were singing Islands in The Stream.

"Let's hope you don't have the Charming gene when it comes to singing, dear."

Emma rolled her eyes as she finished her third shot for the night.

"Liquid courage?"

"Could ask you the same thing."

Emma said as she eyed the brunette's bloody Mary. The fourth for the night.

Suddenly their names were being called.

"You never told me what we're singing."

"I didn't choose the song. Ruby did."

"Perfect." Regina said as she sought out the leggy brunette to fix her with a glare.

They got on the stage to loud cheering and wolf whistles.

Emma looked at Regina, the brunette was standing tall, regal as ever with a skinny jeans and purple blouse on.

This was as comfy as the mayor got.

Unless she's in the comfort of her own home with only Emma and Henry around. Emma was surprised to find that the brunette owned a few leggings.

The music started and Emma gulped. Regina looked at Ruby and the brunette actually hid behind Belle.

"Ready?" Emma asked her.

"Let's just get this over with, shall we?"

Emma nodded and took a deep breath before she started singing. Much to everyone's surprise, the blonde had an amazing voice... unlike her parents.

_'You and I _

_We've been at it so long _

_But still got the strongest fire'_

Emma sang and shyly smiled when the crowd started cheering. She glanced at Regina and winked at her. Regina blushed, but Emma was looking at the screen again before she could notice it.

_'You and I _

_We still know how to talk_

_Know how to walk that wire'_

As if knowing Emma was gonna stop, Regina carried on.

_'Sometimes I feel like the World is against me_

_The sound of your voice_

_Baby that's what saves me_

_When we're together _

_I feel so invincible'_

A shiver ran down Emma's spine upon hearing Regina's velvety voice.

Regina closed her eyes at the truth of the lyrics. That's exactly how she felt when Emma was in her presence. Like no one could touch her. Like she was... safe.

She opened her eyes and looked at Emma, the blonde gave her a reassuring smile and together they sang the chorus. Both glancing at the other frequently.

'_Cause it's us against the world_

_You and me against them all_

_If you're listening to these words _

_Know that we are standing tall_

_I don't ever see the day that I won't catch you when you fall_

_Cause it's us against the world... tonight'_

"Regina's gonna kill you, babe." Belle said, kissing Ruby's cheek.

"Nah, she'll thank me." Ruby replied as she swayed with her girlfriend to the sound of The Saviour and former Evil Queen realising how deep their feelings for each other really were.

Emma touched Regina's arm when she saw the brunette was a bit lost in thought. When Regina looked at her she smiled and sang the next part.

'_There'll be days_

_We'll be on different sides, but that doesn't last too long_

_We find ways_

_To get it on track_

_And know how to turn back on '_

Emma was now turned to Regina fully, looking at the brunette intensely.

'_Sometimes I feel I can't keep it together_

_Then you hold me close and you make it better_

_When I'm with you I can feel so unbreakable._

Together they sang the chorus again, but Regina was still a bit distracted. Emma was looking at her so intensely, she couldn't breathe.

'Could Emma possibly feel the same way?' Regina thought. She looked at the screen and then at Emma again. The blonde was looking at with a raised brow. She smiled to let Emma know she was fine, but Emma was not buying it.

Regina looked at the screen and joined Emma's voice at the bridge.

'_We're not gonna break _

_'Cause we both still believe_

_We know what we've got _

_And we've got what we need_

_Alright, we're doing something right..._

_Cause it's us against the world_

_You and me against them all_

_If you're listening to these words_

_Know that we are standing tall_

_I don't ever see the day_

_That I won't catch you when you fall_

_Us against the world you and me against them all_

_If you're listening to these words Know that we are standing tall_

_I don't ever see the day that I won't catch you when you fall_

_Us against the world_

_Yeah, it's us against the world_

_Us against the world tonight..."_

Loud cheering were heard throughout the club. Emma looked at Regina and was taken aback by the confusion all over the brunette's face as the brunette was looking right at her.

"You okay?" Emma whispered as she stepped closer to Regina.

Regina nodded. "I... I'm fine. excuse me for a moment." She said and practically ran off the stage and out the front door.

Emma didn't miss a beat. She went after Regina immediately. She wanted to make sure the brunette was okay. She didn't want the brunette to be alone in and outside a place like this.

She found Regina standing with her back against her yellow bug. Emma saw the brunette shiver and opened her car to retrieve her leather jacket. She held it to Regina.

Regina looked at the jacket with a raised brow.

"Come on, take it. You're cold."

Regina didn't move.

Emma muttered something and stepped into Regina's personal space to put the jacket around her shoulders. Regina didn't push her away.

Instead she reached out and took hold of Emma's arm.

Emma saw the turmoil in chocolate brown eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly, tucking a few escaping strands of hair behind Regina's ear.

Regina closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Regina?"

"I'm fine." Regina said, her eyes still shut.

"Are you sleeping?" Emma asked teasingly, a smile evident in her voice.

Regina smiled and opened her eyes.

"Tell me what's bothering you. Please?"

Regina shook her head.

"Can I hug you?"

Regina nodded.

She pulled the brunette forward and stood with her back against the car instead. Regina turned around and was about to ask what the blonde was doing, but Emma was pulling her closer. Emma's arms went around Regina's waist as she pulled the brunette against her for a hug.

Regina moved her arms around Emma's neck and buried her face in Emma's hair.

"Better?" Emma asked.

Regina nodded.

"You know I'm gonna figure out what's bothering you, right?"

"..."

"I always do."

"..."

Emma loosened her grip around Regina's waist and Regina immediately tightened her grip around Emma's neck, afraid the blonde will pull away, causing Emma to tighten her grip again.

Regina sighed in content.

"Was it seeing Robin and Marian tonight?"

"No."

"Hmm, was it my singing?"

"Definitely not. You have a lovely voice."

"Phew! That's a relief."

Regina chuckled.

"Regina just tell me. Please please please please please pl..."

Regina pulled back from the hug and kissed the blonde fully on her lips.

Emma was caught off guard, but it didn't take long for her to kiss Regina back.

Regina pushed her body against Emma's as she poured all her feelings into the kiss. She lightly bit Emma's bottom lip and slipped her tongue inside when the blonde's mouth opened in surprise.

Emma's jacket fell from her shoulders, but the cold didn't bother Regina because, the kiss was warming her up just fine.

She slowed down the kiss and pulled away.

Emma's eyes was still firmly closed.

She looked at the blonde and cupped her cheek. Emma's eyes fluttered open and her gaze focused on Regina's.

"That was way better than I ever imagined it would be." Emma said, sighing happily. "Do it again."

Regina smiled and gave her a chaste kiss on her lips.

Emma pouted.

Regina shook her head, her other hand came up to cup Emma's other cheek so she was now cradling Emma's face in her hands.

"I'm in love with you." She said, never removing her gaze from Emma's.

A lovely smile lit up Emma's face.

"You are?" Emma asked, squeezing Regina's waist.

Regina nodded.

"Awesome! I'm in love with you too, now kiss me."

"I'm... "

Emma kissed Regina before the brunette could say anything else.

When they pulled away this time, the blonde kissed Regina's neck and sighed happily.

"I'm so glad you feel the same way. These last couple of weeks has been torture. You with your reading glasses looking all sexy. Walking around your house in those jeans... wow you do not know how badly I just wanted to grab you and kiss you."

Regina chuckled, "Believe me, I know what you mean, dear. You and your annoying face and annoying hair with your annoying voice always disagreeing with me and you always showing up with that hideous car, wearing that hideous jacket looking incredibly hot..."

Regina stopped speaking and took a deep breath.

Emma was looking at her with a raised eyebrow. "Thanks?"

"Shut up and kiss me."

"With pleasure."

Emma said and kissed the blushing brunette.

..

**LOL, fin :)**


End file.
